Give half of your tears and griefs to me
by kisekuro
Summary: "Belakangan ini, kau dan Tetsu makin lama jadi semakin mirip." ・・・ Kise/Kuroko


**Title: Give half of your tears and griefs to me**

**Pairing: Kise/Kuroko**

**Sums: **"Belakangan ini, kau dan Tetsu makin lama jadi semakin mirip."

—

Terjemahan dari akun sebelah (**aokuro**) hehehe...

Dari usul **kikuroi** di tumblr, untuk nerjemahin fic-fic english saya ke Indonesia. Hari ini fandom kurobasu Indonesia akan penuh spam fanfic-fanfic KiKuro dari saya. =w=d

Warning: OOC, terjemahan alay karena awalnya dari bahasa Inggris, jadi maaf kalau bahasa Indonesia-nya aneh hahaha.

—

* * *

"Belakangan ini," Aomine memulai saat dia mencoba untuk melewati Kise sambil men-dribble bola. "Kau dan Tetsu makin lama jadi semakin mirip." Mereka bermain basket one on one di lapangan.

Kise tertawa. "Oh, ya?"

"Ya, idiot. Mata kalian, dan sekarang kalian berdua memiliki... ekspresi yang benar-benar sama. Aku tidak tahu apa, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan."

"Aku tidak membuat ekspresi datar!" dia tertawa lagi. "Tapi kupikir kau memang benar, Aominecchi."

Dan ketika Aomine melewatinya, Kise baru saja menyadari bahwa dia telah tertarik pada Kuroko sampai pada titik dimana mereka berbagi dan membangun opini dan... ekspresi yang sama.

* * *

Kise duduk di atas kursi panjang setelah dia selesai dengan latihannya. Dia tahu bahwa dia masih jauh dari baik seperti Aomine. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan memelototi lapangan yang tak berdosa.

Kuroko datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Tidak ada pertukaran kata-kata. Kise, yang selalu menjadi orang yang menginisiasikan percakapan, masih hanya memelototi lapangan, sampai dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil menepuk-nepuk miliknya... dan dia dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko tidak menatap ke arahnya balik, tapi dia tahu bahwa tepukan di tangannya itu dimaksudkan untuk menyemangatinya.

* * *

Isakan.

Kuroko menghapus tetesan air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dia melihat kaki kanannya. Kaki kanannya yang terkutuk itu. Jika saja dia tidak membuatnya cedera, Seirin akan masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi dia membuatnya cedera. Dan dia tidak akan bisa mengembalikan waktu.

Dia percaya bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di sana, di belakang gym, tetapi kemudian dia melihat seseorang di hadapannya, pandangannya terlalu kabur untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Kurokocchi..."

Orang itu memanggil. Dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Orang itu, Kise, bersimpuh di hadapannya dan menyentuh pipinya yang lembut.

"Sudah cukup, Kurokocchi," dia berkata sambil menghapus air mata Kuroko. "Sudah cukup... kau sudah cukup berusaha keras. Ketika kau memang merasa ingin menangis, menangis saja. Kalau kau merasa lelah, beristirahatlah. Aku akan selalu ada di sini, di sampingmu, Kurokocchi. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu..."

Kuroko menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah Kise dan menangis di bahunya.

* * *

Suatu hari, mereka membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang mereka suka dan benci.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau benci?" Kise bertanya.

"Tidak, kupikir aku tidak punya. Dan Kise-kun?"

"Aku tidak begitu akur dengan Midorimacchi, tapi aku tidak membenci dia." Kise menjawab. _'Mungking, jawaban yang paling tepat adalah Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi, mereka sangat beruntung karena memilikimu sebagai bayangan mereka...'_

Kise memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, kau suka vanilla milkshake, kan?"

"Aku sangat suka vanilla milkshake," Kuroko berkata. "Bagaimana dengan Kise-kun?"

"Hm... aku suka onion soup au gratin~"

"Memang rasanya enak?"

"Enak kok~ Kurokocchi harus mencobanya!" Kise menyeringai. "Yang kumaksud, kau harus mencoba untuk memasaknya, Kurokocchi~"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Tentu saja memasakkannya untukku karena kita akan tinggal bersama, kaaaan?" dia menggoda.

"Oh..." Jeda. "Baiklah, aku akan belajar untuk memasaknya..."

Kise tersenyum, sebelum senyuman itu memudar dari wajahnya dan dia mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung. "Eh? Apa?"

* * *

Angin semilir yang dingin berhembus di malam hari. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mendadak, mereka ada di atas sebuah bukit.

"Kise-kun, dingin."

Kuroko sedikit gagak mengucapkannya.

"Lalu, pakai ini."

Kise melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke pundak Kuroko.

"Terima kasih. Tapi... apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

Kise tertawa kecil.

"Tidak," dia bilang. "Karena berada di dekat Kurokocchi sudah terasa sangat hangat."

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Kuroko, dan anak laki-laki berambut biru muda itu hanya menatapnya.

"Kakiku sakit," Kuroko berkata.

"Eh? Kenapa? Lelah karena berjalan atau apa?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, duduk sini."

Kise membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di dekat mereka dan meringkuk di depan Kuroko. Dia melepaskan sepatu Kuroko dan memijit kakinya. Ah, jadi Kise-kun juga bisa memijit. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati seakan-akan Kuroko adalah sebuah benda yang rapuh.

"Apa terasa baikan?"

Kuroko langsung kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ya..."

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, dan sebelum mereka sadar, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mata Kuroko membesar perlahan, sebelum dia menutup mereka. Ciuman mereka biasa, terlihat tidak berdosa. Hanya merasakan kelembutan bibir masing-masing. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Ketika bibir Kise meninggalkan bibir Kuroko, dia menertawakan wajah Kuroko yang memerah.

* * *

Kise menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko.

"Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum... Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, aku akan masih mencintaimu..." dia berkata.

"Aku ingin membuat mimpi-mimpimu berubah menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantumu ketika kau membutuhkanku. Setiap kali kau merasa kesepian, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu..."

Dia menciumi punggung tangan Kuroko, dan jari-jarinya, dan telapak tangannya.

"Ayo berbagi segalanya. Kita buat kenangan-kenangan baik dan buruk bersama. Berikan separuh air mata dan kesedihanmu padaku. Kita tanggung semua beban bersama."

Kise mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku celananya dan memasangkannya ke jari Kuroko. Dia mencium cincin yang telah terpasang itu.

"Aku ingin menggandakan jumlah hal-hal yang membahagiakan di dalam hidup kita... Menghabiskan banyak waktu melakukan hal yang menyenangkan... Biarkan aku menjadi suamimu yang mencintaimu. Menikahlah dengank—"

"Ya." Air mata jatuh di pipi Kuroko. "Ya, Kise-kun."

Mereka berciuman.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Nuwh, yang nangisan Kuroko.

Saya orang Indonesia, saya yang bikin fic bahasa Inggris itu, dan kebanyakan kalimat di sini saya translate pake gugel translate. (nangis)


End file.
